1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices such as, for example, optical disc player devices, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for managing data assets stored in local memory of such devices.
2. Information
Electronic entertainment systems continue to advance in sophistication and popularity. Standard definition televisions are being replaced with higher definition video monitor devices and high fidelity audio monitor devices in an attempt to provide an improved entertainment experience. Likewise, standard definition video tape players and/or DVD player devices are being replaced with higher definition optical disc player devices, such as, for example, Blu-Ray disc player devices. Furthermore, content establishing devices, such as web cameras, video cameras, still image cameras, sound recording devices, etc., are also being replaced or upgraded to provide higher definition content.
Computing and communication systems and networks also continue to advance in sophistication and popularity. The Internet and related computing and communication infrastructure, for example, continues to improve and expand in content, access, speed, variety, etc. Electronic entertainment systems may be further enhanced by interfacing with such networked resources. By way of example, certain set-top boxes may be adapted to access networked resources and provide information and/or content received there from for use in an electronic entertainment system. Some set-top boxes may also be adapted to allow for information and/or content to be provided from one or more devices in an electronic entertainment system to one or more networked resources.
The sharing and distribution of content and in particular video/audio content continues to increase as more and more users upload and download such content to and from various network resource devices. Certain optical disc drives may include local storage (memory) in which various data assets may be stored in a persistent manner.